The Mysterious Ways of Love
by Gabrielle607
Summary: He moved on. He left his past behind and started to move on from the event that happened so many years ago until, his past comes back to him and haunting his memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, some of you may know me from 'Unwanted Romance' -which I ended due to writer's block- and I just want to say that I am sorry about that. So anyways, the story gets exciting as it goes on. (Oh and one of the authors told me in my last story that if I need help, I can ask from the beginning of a chapter for a Beta reader so, please, if there is one reading this, please help me)  
**

In a golden room in Asgard, there laid 3 figures; one was a man, who was lying down, looking lifeless. The second one, was a female, who was sitting on the floor and was in the third figure's arms, which was a man.

"Loki," The woman said. "I'm so sorry." Loki just sobbed quietly and hugged her tighter.

"Please. Don't do this." He said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Aranel, are you ready?" Ava, Loki's sister said as she held a book of incantations. Ara just nodded and held on Loki's arm as Ava recited an incantation.

"Ara, I love you so much. Please don't go." He said as tears started to fall from his face and Ara just smiled and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." She smiled as she started to become weaker and weaker each second. Loki forced up a smile for her but failed as his face broke into tears.

"I'll wait for you. I'm going to wait for you until-"

"-no. Don't do that. I don't want you to wait for me."  
"I don't care Ara. I'll wait for you, no matter what." And with that came Ara's last breath as the went limp on his arms. Loki rested his forehead on hers as he cried silently. Warm turned to cold, life turned to death and everything he loved about her was gone. Suddenly, the man that was lying down got up and looked at Loki.

"Loki?"

"Maldor." He said without facing him.

"What happened? Who's that?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards him but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw that it was his sister. "W-what happened? Is she dead?" Loki just nodded while biting his lower lip to keep him from crying out loud, but then failed. Maldor went to Ava with a panicked look on his face. "Ava, there must be something. Anything!" But Ava just shook her head no and Maldor rushed to his sister's side and held her hand. And that was it, the last of Aranel Tinuviel, his one true love...

Or so they thought.

**So that was the ****prologue. I'm sorry it's short and boring but it gets better throughout the story. So, again, BETA readers, if you're out there reading this fanfic, please help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for those who read the first Chapter, I may have changed something so... yeah. Anyways, thanks for the review, favorite and follow lederra! Also thanks to ChibiChesire**** for the favorite! :D Anyways, still looking for a Beta reader. Please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Loki -I wish I did- or anything that may seem familiar. I do own Aranel and her brother and please give credit to my wonderful yet random friend who helped me with this idea and without her, this wouldn't exist.**

10 years ago, when everything was at peace, there was a prince... scratch that. He was an immortal god who's name is Loki Laufeyson. He was tall, young and handsome. He was known for his mischief but he had turned from his evil ways long ago. It was during the summer, after a ceremony the Midguardians called "graduation". It was his sister's, Ava. He waited outside an old and rotting building for his sister to say good-bye to her friends. He can see them from where he was standing; three figures. One, was his sister who had long raven hair and had pale skin like him. The other one was a blonde. She had the longest hair among them three and probably the loudest of them all. And the other one was different from the three of them. She was quite short and her hair is up to her neck. Just then, he saw the three of them, with his sister at the middle, approaching him.

"Ava, is this your boyfriend?" The blonde one said. Both Ava and Loki's eyes grew wide and and Ava just laughed out loud.

"No... Not in a million years. Rachel, this is my brother, Loki." Ava said. Loki was about to protest about revealing his real name when Ava spoke. "It's alright. They know."

"Hi, I'm Rachel." The blonde said as she held out a hand for him to shake and he did.

"And this," Ava said, pushing the short-haired girl. "This is Sabrina."

"Hi." Loki said, holding out a hand for her.

"Um... Hi." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Sabrina came from Alfheim." Ava whispered to him and Loki's eyes grew with sudden interest.

"You're from Alfheim?" He asked and Sabrina nodded as she let go of Loki's hand. "Do you know anyone by the name of Aranel?"

"Um... No, but I have heard stories about her." Loki was in a mix of sadness and glee. He was happy that her sacrifice was known throughout her realm. As for the sadness, he just truly missed her. Ava felt the tension and she was about to speak when someone called Rachel.

"Rachel!" A male's voice said. The four of them turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants, waving his hand from the distance.

"Oops. That's Jack." Rachel said giving Sabrina and Rachel one last hug. "Bye! Just call me when something happens." She said as she rushed towards Jack and hugged him. While the two girls' focus was on the couple, Loki studied Sabrina. She reminded him of Aranel. His sweet, sweet Aranel who had the same hazelnut eyes and raven black hair.

"So," Ava said. Snapping him out of his daze. "Anybody care for pizza?" Even though Loki had no idea what it was, he just nodded and the three of them left the collage.

* * *

Sabrina and Ava talked about their future while Loki sat there, observing Sabrina. _Why does this elf remind me so much about Ara? _ He thought. He wanted this to end. It was torturing him. He had already forgotten about her. He even tried to avoid looking at Sabrina yet, her soft laughter catches him. Something about her made him turn soft. He felt something in his chest that he haven't felt a long time ago. He felt the numbness go away whenever he looks at her and it was replaced by emotions that he can't explain.

"Um... Loki, are you alright?" He heard her say. She said his name. Why is he acting this way? He's not supposed to. His heart belongs to Ara and her alone. She was just an ordinary Light Elf and he's not supposed to react that way.

"Yeah."

"Ava told me about her. She seemed like a very nice person. I'm sorry for your loss." She said kindly.

"Thank you." He said.

"_Some of us have to grow up sometimes, and so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind._"

"Sorry." Sabrina said, taking out her phone as she looked at the caller. "Um, I have to take this." She said as she answered it. "Chris?" She stood up and went out as Loki continued to stare at her.

"So, what do you think of her?" Ava said, leaning towards Loki as she waited for an answer.

"Sabrina? She's fine. She reminds me of her."

"Want me to set you guys up?" She said, arching an eyebrow and Loki wore a look of disbelief.

"Ava, we just met and according to that," he pointed to Sabrina outside who was talking to her phone, half awake, half daydreaming. "I think she found someone else."

"Okay, fine. Chris and Sabrina are in a relationship but they have to break up sometime."

"Look, I'm glad with all your efforts to make me happy. But if it means that you have to break two people who seems like they're meant to be, that's just evil."

"Well, I learned from the best didn't I?"

"Well... That is true." He said as he drained his glass of water.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said as she entered. "I have to go." She said, getting her bag. "Chris is waiting for me. Thanks for the dinner." She said, speaking to Ava. She then turned to Loki as he stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She said, giving Loki and Ava a hug. "Just call me when you feel like it." She said as she exited. Ava stood there, grinning at her brother as he stood there, dumbstruck. The whiff of vanilla never leaving him.


End file.
